Family Portrait
by Raychell
Summary: [ABANDONED] Whatever happened to sonic in his past? maybe there's a good reason that noone knows... whats the reason that sonic can't swim? or that he runs so much? what about his mother and father? lets find out...rated T for violence...


**Story: Family portrait **

**Comment:HI! I'm back with a new story full of fresh ideas and could be very original! I don't think anyone has wrote a story like this one before… no romance in this story, maybe I'll sneak a few Knuckles and Rouge moments but this story is based on the main hero Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything belonging to SEGA… because they own it…duh!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Where it all began…**

The alarm screams out into the dark night, engulfed by the roaring flames coming from inside the house. The smoke was dark and thick, filling out all the rooms, ridding the oxygen with its toxic breath. There was a loud CRASH as the wood from the next floor came plummeting down in flame. The fire grew wild and the smoke thickened.

Within a room came a few choked shouts for help. Clambering through the darkness was a small blue hedgehog, his eyes beaming with tears. The hedgehog took to the floor gasping in the mild fresh air that lingered. He crawled his way through the debris, dodging the roaring flames that danced dangerously.

Coming to an open room, bigger that the one he was in, he saw a figure flat out on the floor. Crawling closer he chokes out "dad- dad!" grabbing the older hedgehogs hand with his tiny paws he chokes out again "Dad wake up…" a tear rolls down his grimy cheeks. The smoke thickens again. The small hedgehog covers his nose too late and starts choking on the dirty air. Barely seeing through his eyes he notices a knife protruding out of his father's chest, blood flowing down the fur and staining the wooded floor.

The small hedgehog looked away quickly, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he crawls out of the room. Heading down the narrow hallway, there was a loud creaking noise then the ceiling collapsed above him. Crashing through to the next floor also taking the hedgehog with it. The blue hedgehog quickly pulled him-self from the burning rubble and headed to the front door. Only to stop as he catches a glimpse of his mothers body slummed against the wall, a few gashes on her fur and a bullet mark between her eyes, the crimson blood streamed down her face.

"No… No mum!" he cried, choking on his words. Another CRASH came, this time behind him as more of the next floor was falling in.

The hedgehog took another look at his mother before crawling out of the front door. Finally breathing in fresh air he coughs out the smoke. Looking up to the gate of the house he sees a shadowy figure. Feeling hope, the small hedgehog limps his way to the figure losing his energy he ends up collapsing at the feet of the figure.

"Please… help" the hedgehog whimpers. Getting a clearer view, the figure was tall and dressed all in black, he held up a mask to hide his face.

The masked figure looked down on the boy, his red eyes gleamed through the mask.

"What do we have here, a survivor?" the figure spoke, his voice muffled by the wooden mask. With his free hand, he picks up the small hedgehog by the neck. "You are a strong one aren't you" he sneered. Slipping in and out of consciousness the hedgehog made no effort to fight.

Two other figures dressed in black came up beside what seems to be the leader. One grabs the hedgehog and the other opens up a black sack.

"You know what to do" the masked one called, the two nodded and dropped the hedgehog into the sack the tied it up.

Panicking, the hedgehog could her the muffled footsteps and the sound of the screeching alarm getting further and further away.

Hearing the footsteps stop then the sound of a car boot open. The sack was thrown into the boot then closed. The two enter the car and start the engine, soon pulling out onto the road into the busy traffic. The boy kept quite, hearing half of the conversation between the two.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what's the point?" came a deep voice from the guy in the passenger seat.

The other guy hissed back "don't' doubt the leader, any disloyalty and we'll end up dead!" the divers voice was much more darker "you know how much shit we'll get in if you keep talking like that, idiot"

The car comes to a stop; the engine was still running as the sound of the two slammed the doors shut. The boot opens and one of the guys grabs the sack. They head over to the edge of stations squares main bridge. The water below was wild, crashing against the legs of the bridge.

The boy panics, struggling within the sack, trying to brake free but it was no use.

The sack was dropped, nothing at first then there was the bitter tang of the ice-cold water. The hedgehog struggled again, feeling the cold-water ooze into the sack. Soon the water was up to his chin, taking the last moment he takes in a deep breath moments before the sack was fully under water. Nothing but darkness, fear and the dead silence of the water.

Feeling his lungs ache to release the air, he struggles trying to swim to the surface not knowing just how far under he was. His energy seeping out from his body, his life passing through his mind. Startled, he releases the air as a gush of water goes up his nose causing him to breath in only more water. Choking hard as the feeling of water flows into his lungs, filling his body, feeling as if his lungs were about to explode within his chest.

The darkness over came him… his mind faded…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How was that?**

**Whatever you think please tell meh, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-RayZer-**


End file.
